Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2017
12:11 Just add in the anme without linking them first 12:11 *name 12:11 But what brackets do I use. It makes no sense. 12:11 12:11 Wait 12:11 Just add in without brackets 12:11 Well, why do some have square brackets? 12:11 I will sort the finer details 12:11 Okay. 12:12 The date was the 9th, correct? 12:13 yep 12:13 Wait 12:13 for which challenge? 12:14 for the Early Access 12:14 11th actually 12:15 Also,what was the Puzzle Party. 12:15 11th October 12:15 You're Impfinity 12:15 Wait 12:15 Just make the table the best you can 12:15 But 11th was the Early Access. 12:15 Ugh, I ain't cut out for this. 12:16 Please make just the table at the minimum. 12:16 ok. 12:19 Well, the table is created, it's just I cannot find the info. 12:19 I will take over from there 12:20 Alright. 12:20 And of course, it went all wrong. 12:20 Me and my damn template mishaps. 12:21 next time, please add the source of something into the page you're editing in source mode 12:21 I didn't say that properly. My bad 12:21 But I don't even know how to do that. 12:21 When you click edit, there will be two tabbers: visual and source 12:22 You click on source and then paste the whole thing in there 12:26 I could have sworn I did that. 12:26 Most likely it slipped somehow 12:27 Likely. Just my luck. 12:43 Citron? 12:43 You here? 12:43 Yep. 12:43 Alright 12:43 You see how I did for week 27? 12:43 Hive ra 12:44 Nice job. And hi Ra. 12:44 Can you do so for Week 28 as well? 12:44 Only Monday can be filled up 12:44 At the moment 12:44 Uh...... sure. 12:44 That I do remember. It was against Wall-Knight, right? 12:45 No 12:45 Actually, I gotta do it later. Cause I gotta go. Bye. 12:45 Bye then 12:45 IaLR is ded... again 12:45 Wut? 12:45 fuk the RP anyway 12:45 Ra? 12:45 dafuk 12:45 Please help me with the table 12:45 :3 12:46 which one 12:46 Daily Challenge (PvZH) info/Week 28 12:46 i have no info to it 12:46 Using the table like the one used in here 12:47 ik 12:47 but whats the info 12:47 You just copy the table first 12:47 Then I will take over 12:48 Why dontcha copy it urself 12:48 FUCK I WAS SO CLOSE 12:48 https://imgur.com/3oyC8ek 12:48 And that's why I hax 12:48 y u no copy it ursel 12:49 hax is no fun btw 12:49 Lazy 12:49 12:50 Thanks ra 12:51 ye better not be misunderstood of me doing some bad edits anyway 12:51 01:03 -3- 01:03 hi 01:04 hi 01:04 i think i am floating away from pvz community zone 01:05 Most people do 01:05 'cause i never played pvzh or warfare 01:05 01:05 i felt so out of place 01:13 ... 01:13 I'm still here 01:15 ik 01:15 i just felt i am left behind 01:16 i wished i can play garden warfare one day 01:16 how about PvZH? 01:19 stupid androids :) 01:19 . 01:21 i guess one day i can play it @ bluestack 01:50 hello @Re-peat-bot 2017 10 18